Diskussion:Tusken-Räuber
Sandleute vs Tusken-Räuber Hallo! Kann mir jemand erklären warum es in Episode IV Sandleute heißt und in anderen Episoden Tusken-Räuber. War dies so laut Drehbuch festgelegt, handelt es sich um einen Filmfehler oder ist das durch die Synchronisation entstanden. Das Gleiche bei Droideka mit Zerstörerdroiden. Ich fände das auch als Erwähnung im Artikel interessant. --84.169.204.138 18:49, 20. Jan 2007 (CET) * Wie auch schon im Artikel steht, kamen die Sandleute erst durch einen Angriff auf Fort Tusken zu ihrem anderen Namen Tusken-Räuber. Es ist wohl einfach eine Frage der Gewohnheit, welche Bezeichnung man benutzt, so wie bei uns manche "Deutschland" ander "BRD" oder "Die Bundesrepublik" sagen. Ein Übersetzungsfehler ist es jedenfalls nicht, weil es auch im Englischen die Bezeichnung sand people gibt. Auch der Droideka hat eine englische Entsprechung für seinen zweiten Namen: destroyer droid oder auch nur destroyer. Woher dieser Name aber genau kommt, weiß ich nicht. Wahrscheinlich wurde er von den Feinden, die die richtige Bezeichnung nicht kannten, einfach als Zerstörer bezeichnet weil er so gefährlich ist. -Obi-Wan K. Admin 19:18, 20. Jan 2007 (CET) sind Tusken jetzt eigentlich ne spezies oder ein clan?? :Sie sind eine Spezies bzw. ein Volk, das sich in Clans zusammenschließt. Gruß Kyle 18:00, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) A'Sharad Hett Sollte man A'Sharad Hett nich eigentlich aus "Bekannte Individuen" löschen? Er war doch gar kein Tusken, sondern Mensch. Anakin 15:11, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ja, das stimmt. Das gehört da nicht rein! Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:19, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Sprichwort Ich kenn ein Sprichwort der Tusken, weiss allerdings nicht, wo bzw. wie ich es in den Artikel einbringen kann. Könnte mir da jemand helfen? Das Sprichwort ist:Je dunkler der Schatten, desto heller das Licht, das ihm wirft. Gruß Boba 19:15, 18. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Vieleicht unter Geschichte, du konntest schreiben ein Bekanntes Sprichwort der Tusken war:Je dunkler der Schatten, desto heller das Licht, das ihm wirft. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:25, 18. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::ahh cool, muss nur was korigieren es heisst das ihn wirft, hehe da hab ich mich wohl vertippt Gruß Boba 19:51, 18. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Ich finde das Sprichwort würde besser an den Artikelanfang passen, so wie es mit Zitaten auch gemacht wird(z.B. hier). Man könnte schreiben: ::"Je dunkler der Schatten, desto heller das Licht, das ihn wirft" :::- Ein bekanntes Sprichwort der Tusken. ::Viele Grüße, Anakin 20:05, 18. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Cool das ist wircklich ne geile Idee!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:11, 18. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich finde das sprichwort auch richtig cool, da muss man vieleicht sogar ein bischen denken;) Aber wo her hast du das gefunden?--Der Heilige Klingone 20:16, 18. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::*Erstmal, das mit dem Zitat ist gut. Im Buch Der verschollene Planet sagt das Tahiri Veila, daraufhin wird sie gefragt aus welcher Kultur es stammt. Sie antwortet darauf mit: Sandleute. Cool oder Gruß Boba 20:28, 18. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::*Cool das schockt wirklioch besonders weil sie ein Jedi und Tusken zugleich ist. --Der Heilige Klingone 20:36, 18. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::::Was bedeutet das Sprichwort denn genau? etwa: desdo besser, also heller, netter , guter eine persohn ist , desdo dunkler, größer ist dessen böse seite. aber das is es nicht, ich rätsel schon seit langem darüber. Grüße Frece 18:10, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Ausrüstung "Der Gaderffi ist ein einfaches Pulverprojektilgewehr speziell für Fernschüsse." ??? Was, der Gaderffi ist doch eine Nahkampfwaffe???? Für Fernschüsse setzen die Tusken doch Projektilgewehre (und selten erbeutete Blaster) ein, oder hab ich da was falsch in Erinnerung... Pandora 22:38, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja da hast du recht der Gaderffi ist eine Nahkampfwaffe! Ändere es doch, wenn dort etwas anderes steht, einfach ab. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 23:17, 24. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ich wollte erst mal nachfragen, ob da jemand eine Quelle hat die ich nicht kenne, die das behauptet... Pandora 12:33, 25. Aug 2007 (CEST) Lesenswert-Abstimmung September 2007 (gescheitert) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 23.09. bis zum 30.09. * : SEHR ausführlich und schön geschrieben, interressant, viele Bilder, warum nicht? Dark Lord disku 16:12, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Dem habe ich nichts hinzuzufügen. Lesenswert! MfG - Cody 16:24, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Warum nicht? --Bel Iblis Diskussion 16:30, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Gute Illustrationen, sehr schöner Text, ebenfalls ein leenswertr Artikel. Darth Nihilus 66 19:21, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Ich wollt da eigentlich nochmal drübergehen und gucken ob noch was ergänzen kann. Boba 19:37, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) ** : Ich habe ihn mir jetzt mal wieder durchgelesen und habe feststellen müssen, dass der Absatz Beschreibung einfach nur Mist ist. Viel zu kurze Sätze, ständig Sprünge von einem zum anderen, dann wieder zurück zum einem (also erst a, dann b, dann wieder a usw.), desweiteren hat der Abschnitt keinen Fluß, d.h. er fängt nicht an und jeder weitere satz baut auf dem davor auf, sondern es wird mal hier zu was erzählt und dann mal hier zu was. So kann der Artikel nicht bleiben und sowas kann man auch nicht mit Lesenswert auszeichnen. Ich bin dafür abzubrechen und ihn mal zu überarbeiten, weil vorher bekommt er kein Pro von mir. Boba 21:39, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Schön geschrieben, auführlich usw, meine Stimme hat er. Pandora Diskussion 21:34, 24. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Da der Artikel einerseits interessant ist, andererseits jedoch sprachliche Mängel aufweist, möchte ich mich nicht festlegen. Eine Überarbeitung wäre aber sicher kein Fehler. Kyle 11:58, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) *Mal kurz ne Frage, ich habe oben in meinem Kontra ziemlich schwere Mängel im Artikel angegeben und sowas mit Lesenswert auszuzeichnen ist echt kontraproduktiv. In den Regeln steht dass sollte ein grober Fehler im Artikel sein und eine Stimme erwähnt die, soll man abbrechen. Nun meine Frage, ist das schon ein grober Fehler, wasi ch oben erwähnt habe ? Boba 14:49, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) *Du hast schon Recht Boba! Es zählt auch der Inhalt der Kommentare, d.h. ein aussagekräftiger Kommentar kann sich über die Mehrheit hinwegsetzen. Natürlich nur wenn keine Gegenargumentationen vorhanden sind, wie es hier ist. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 14:53, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) *Ich füge noch hinzu, dass ich das aber nicht als groben Fehler einstufen würde. Wenn diese Wahl scheitern soll, dann muss dieser Mangel auch noch mehr auffallen. Grober Fehler sind so Sachen wie keine bzw mangelhafte Quellen, falsche Infos, FanArt im Artikel usw. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 15:06, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) * Ich stimme Boba da zu, der Artikel ist so nicht lesenswert. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:18, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Die Punkte die Boba angesprochen hat sollten dann aber noch verbessert werden.--Yoda41 Admin 12:15, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) 5 Fürstimmen, 3 Gegenstimmen und eine Enthaltung. Die Wahl ist gescheitert. Premia Admin 01:13, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) Sind Tusken auch Menschen? Tusken-Räuber steht ja als Rasse hier. Was sind die Unterschiede zwischen ihnen und den Menschen? Oder sind es Menschen? Wolf 17:03, 8. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ich weiß nicht ob das genau bekannt ist, da sie ja immer maskiert sin^^. Aber es ist naheliegend dass es Menschen sind.--Yoda41 Admin 17:05, 8. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Warum haben sie dann eine eigene Rassenseite? Ich wäre dafür, dass sie als Menschen gezählt würden und in Menschen einen Eintrag bekommen.Wolf 17:26, 8. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Er hat gesagt, dass es naheliegend ist, nicht das es sicher ist... Pandora Diskussion 17:27, 8. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::Genau es gibt keine quellen, daher bleibt es wie es ist.--Yoda41 Admin 17:30, 8. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Tusken sind eine eigene Spezies, die sich vollkommen maskiert. Es gibt viele Spezies, die einen humanoiden Körperbau haben, aber keine Menschen sind. Und genauso ist es auch bei den Tusken. Im Comic Der Sturm nach dem Sturm wird diese Tatsache bestätigt, denn dort heißt es, dass Menschen und Tusken nicht miteinander kompatibel seien...--Anakin Skywalker 18:01, 8. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :achso Wolf 19:26, 8. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Wenn Menschen und Tusken nicht miteinander kompatibel sind, wie konnte denn dann Darth Krayt gezeugt werden? Gruß Roewi 12:10, 7. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::::Durch Menschen... -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 12:37, 7. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::Waren beide Eltern also Menschen? ::::::Ja. Wenn es dich interessiert, guck am besten einfach im Artikel Darth Krayt und in den Artikeln der Eltern, Sharad Hett, K'Sheek, da steht alles. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 15:26, 7. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::::.Danke Roewi 00:44, 9. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Gesicht Gibt es denn wirklich in garkeiner Enzyklopedie, comic oder fact file ein bild vom gesicht eines Tusken? Grüße Frece 18:06, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :nein, das ist einfach nicht bekannt ''Re'turcye mhi Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 18:18, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Ach komm! Lass uns doch dieses klitze-kleine Geheinmis.. dass macht die Sandleute so schön mysteriös!--Podracer (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 80.141.170.198 (Diskussion) 15:11, 10. Mär. 2011) Tusken=Mensch? Sind Tusken nicht eigentlich ne Menschenrasse ,denn unter der Maske stecktein Mensch? Krayt ist auch ein Mensch obwohl er ein Tuske wahr? also sind Tusken nicht offiziel Menschen? --Commander Cody der 10 12:37, 8. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Die gleiche "Diskussion" gab es schon ein bisschen weiter oben. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 12:42, 8. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Und wie Ani oben weise ich auf Der Sturm nach dem Sturm hin. Gruß [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'''Nahdar Vebb]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb|'Diskussion']] 13:34, 8. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Eigentlich ist es naheliegend das es Menschen sind --Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 23:13, 18. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::::Wenn du die beiden Diskussionen gelesen hättest, solltest du wissen, dass durch die Aussage in Der Sturm nach dem Sturm ausgeschlossen wird, dass alle Tusken menschlich sind. Es gibt nur einige Menschen, die sich den Tusken angeschlossen haben. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 09:56, 19. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Name Die eigentliche Spezies heißt doch eigentlich nur Tusken, mit "Räuber" dahinter hört es sich eher nach einer Gruppe Tusken an die halt Räuber sind. [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Möge die Macht ']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'mit dir sein']] 22:20, 15. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Und sooo primitiv würd ich sie auch nicht nennen, ich mein wenn sie mit Gewehren und anderen Laserwaffen umgehen können, usw. [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Möge die Macht ']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'mit dir sein']] 22:22, 15. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Fort Tusken Da steht, dass Fort Tusken 95 VSY die erste Siedlung auf Tatooine war. Aber was ist mit Anchorhead? Anchorhead wurde doch schon 4000 VSY gegründet. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 178.0.53.26 (Diskussion) 00:20 12. Dez. 2010) :Da hast du Recht. Fort Tusken war allerdings die erste Siedlung der nördlichen Hemisphäre Tatooines und Namensgeber der Tuskenräuber. Ich werde es dementsprechend ändern. Boba (FAQ) 01:55, 12. Dez. 2010 (CET) Indianer? Irgendwie muss ich bei den Tusken immer an Indianer-Krieger denken. Warum? * sie greifen Siedlungen an und sind Eingeborene, dennen man ihr Land wegnimmt. Außerdem leben sie als Nomaden. * sie leben in Tipi's * ihr Name kommt von einem zerstörten Fort (Indianer-Kriege) * sie fertigen Rituelle Gegenstände an und ehren die Natur * viele Charakter im STAR WARS Universum wurden auf der Grundlage des Wilden Westens entwickelt (Schußwaffen, Barschlägereien, korruptes Zollpersonal) * sie Sandleute werden von Zuckerwasser schnell betrunken (Alkohol) Natürlich hat man die Tusken deutlich grausamer angefertigt; obwohl, den "edlen Wilden" gibt es ja nun auch nicht. Was meint ihr? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 80.141.170.198 (Diskussion) 15:17, 10. Mär. 2011) Da wie du schon gezeigt hast, die beiden viel gemeinsam haben ,könnte es vielleicht sogar sein das die an Indianer angelehnt sind. LadyVader2001 15:41, 11. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Kontakt zu Menschen Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Anakin und Revan Kontakt zu Tusken hatten. In wiefern hatten sie diese Kontakt? Ayala-Aahsoka (Diskussion) 14:00, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Also Anakin hatte ein ganzes Tuskenlager umgebracht, da sie seine Mutter entführt hatten und sie bei der Gefangenschaft umkam. Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 14:07, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Nebenbei: Hunderte Menschen hatten Kontakt zu Tusken. Tahiri Veila, Obi-Wan Kenobi, A'Sharad Hett ... um nur einige zu nennen. ;-) JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 14:10, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Ach ja, stimmt! Danke! Wann hatte Revan Kontakt zu Tusken? Gorfa Der Fachbegriff für die sogenannten Tusken-Räuber-Spezies lautet Gorfa, sie sind nämlich die Nachkommen der Kumumgah, einer hochentwickelten Spezies. Diese Spezies war nicht völlig unbekleidet. Wo das steht weiß ich nicht aber das ist völliger Quatsch. Schließlich wurde sie bei der Schlacht um Tatooine 25793 VSY vollkommen versklavt. Und nicht 30000 VSY. Bei dem Artikel bin ich jetzt ziemlich verunsichert, da das Lemma Tusken-Räuber lautet und nicht der übliche Begriff Sandleute. Ich hatte den Artikel auch schonmal verschoben, das wurde wieder rückgängig gemacht. Sollte man den Artikel jetzt zu Gorfa verschieben? Wenn nein, warum? LG Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 08:46, 18. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Tusken und B'omarr Mönche Im Artikel steht das Verhältnis zwischen diesen beiden "religiösen Gruppen" sei sehr interessant. Gibt es dazu genauere Information? Denn wenn es so interessant ist wundere ich mich warum es nicht erläutert wird. LG Jony TheBlock (Diskussion) 07:32, 19. Sep. 2016 (UTC)